Underground World
by srp2017
Summary: Mike is sent on a different sort of mission. Post Season 5
1. Chapter 1

I took this idea off a Facebook post that I seen, where the comments were if there was a Season 6 of The Last Ship, what would you like to see. One of the thoughts was that there was an Underground Crime Ring and the leader was Christine Slattery. I am going to take that idea and run with it! Hope you enjoy. Please review.

**Underground World**

Chapter 1

Christine Slattery shook her head. She hated being a criminal but that was exactly what she had become. In theory, she was like Robin Hood. Taking from those who lied, stole, hurt and killed from those less fortunate. Her plan was to take from the upper class who had been taking advantage of the poor since Red Flu; sometimes even the government.

She knew that her husband was still alive and well. It was wrong of her to keep their daughters from him. She was hated but the girls would be targets if the general public knew that Mike was their father. Their marriage was not all that strong before the Red Flu and so she kept the girls isolated and went by assumed names. They had moved into a ranch in Southern Missouri where Christine had reach across the country.

Christine had thought about filing for divorce, but it would expose herself and the girls and by law, Mike could have them declared deceased after seven years. She wasn't sure he would do it, but she didn't want to surface. Thankfully, her girls were satisfied to stay home all the time and be so isolated. The only news they knew was what Christine told them. Someday soon, that wouldn't work. Kaitlyn was eighteen and desperately wanted to go to college. She was not a fan of online classes, like Christine had suggested. And Hannah was too outgoing for Christine's liking. She wanted to be a cheerleader, play volleyball, be in all the clubs and do all the things that Christine had not allowed Kaitlyn to do. Hannah was going to be the cross to bear.

Both girls missed their father desperately and wanted to reach out to him. Now that Kaitlyn was eighteen, it was going to be a lot harder. Even Christine's criminal contacts wouldn't be able to stop that. Her main henchmen had wanted to kill Mike, but Christine refused. The one thing she drew the line at was hurting the innocent and Mike was basically innocent. He was not the world's best husband or father, but he had never intentionally hurt her or the kids and the good he had done, he had done for the good of those less fortunate. Essentially the same thing Christine had done.

Christine had never murdered anyone and the stealing she had done was not from the poor. Her conscious was clean and she would never lie about what she had done. What she felt badly about was keeping Mike from their daughters. She could not replace the years that they had missed out on because of her. As time went on, she didn't know how to solve the problem that kept her awake at night. It wasn't like she could call Mike and say, "Hey, so I have been stealing from the rich and advantaged to take care of the poor and I have been keeping our girls from you for the past five years."

**Saint Louis**

Mike frowned at the dossier that he read. He had stopped being a cop years before but apparently, he had been selected for a special undercover assignment. He had never worked undercover and was not sure he was even up to whatever task it was that he would be doing. Put him on a destroyer and he was comfortable and knew what to do. He could still even investigate a homicide, but an undercover investigation. Especially since he hadn't figured out what the crime was, exactly. President Reiss' secretary finally called him into the 'oval office' and Mike could tell by the young woman's behavior that she was exhausted by the President's demands.

"Election is next year and maybe his replacement will be better." Mike told her quietly.

"I know. If I didn't need this job…" The woman, Allie said.

"It'll get better." Mike said as he patted her on the back and then followed her into Reiss' office. Reiss was sitting at the desk and gestured at Allie to leave and for Mike to sit.

"Alright, I will get to it. You will be investigating a criminal enterprise that is centered in Southern Missouri. We know next to nothing about the components or crimes." Reiss started.

"If we have no proof as to what is going on, why are we investigating? We have to have probable cause to start an undercover investigation or any charges we get will never hold up in court." Mike argued.

"I don't much care if they hold up in court." Reiss said.

"Sir, I was a cop for several years. It is one thing to make the arrest. Its another thing to make the case and for the person to get punished within the Constitutional limits of the law." Mike said.

"I don't care about their constitutional rights." Reiss remarked.

"Okay, so why am I investigating this?" Mike asked.

"Well, we don't know a lot of anything about this, but the main person is a woman. Supposedly, she thinks herself as some sort of Robin Hood, even taking that first name. We don't know what her real name is." Reiss explained.

"So, I will be doing what, exactly? And what did she do that was so bad?" Mike asked.

"She is hiring a tutor for her daughters. You will be doing that. We are giving you a teaching degree and everything, and you will collect information about her criminal enterprise. As far as what she did, she stole from a friend of mine. Supposedly to give to a poor family but that doesn't matter." Reiss said.

"Okay, I have some serious concerns. First, a teacher? I will be doing good if I can handle the algebra. Secondly, she is never going to allow a strange man around her daughters. I wouldn't have. How exactly am I supposed to get the information you want to shut her down, if I am a teacher?" Mike said. There were some serious holes in Reiss' plans.

"I don't care how you get the information. Sleep with her for all I care." Reiss said.

"Not a good idea. Besides, I am a married man. Where am I going and who is my contact out?" Mike asked.

"Your wife has been dead for almost six years. Sasha Chandler is your out. She has been apprised. As far as where, we don't know. Its way out in the middle of nowhere." Reiss explained.

"So, what about ex-fil?" Mike asked.

"Ask Commander Chandler." Reiss said.

"So, if you don't care about criminal charges, what am I supposed to do exactly?" Mike asked.

"Bring her to her knees. Probably where sleeping with her would be good, in a literal sense. Take her daughters out of there. I don't care. This woman is a parasite." Reiss said.

"But a loving mother? Someone who helps the poor?" Mike argued.

"Yeah, well her kids will be her weakness." Reiss said.

"So, do I have a picture of this woman?" Mike asked. There hadn't been one in the dossier.

"No. No one knows what she looks like. She goes by the name Robyn Smith. Her daughters' names are Katie and Tess." Reiss said. It caught Mike by surprise. His Kaitlyn's pet name from him was Katie and Hannah's middle name was Tess. What a weird coincidence.

"I see. So, we don't know where I'm going. We don't know anything about this Robyn Smith, or these girls and we don't know about an ex-fil. GREAT!" Mike said.

"I'm sure you will manage just fine. Remember, bring her to her knees however you'd like. Make her fall in love with you, gain access to her criminal background and get those girls away from her. Easy." Reiss said.

"Okay, before I go, I will update my funeral plans and will. My death benefit can go to this woman to do with what she wants." Mike said sarcastically as he stood.

"You're dismissed." Reiss said.

Mike walked out of the office and was immediately greeted by Sasha Chandler, who had recently married his best friend, Tom. He could tell she was not a fan of the undercover operation either.

"What do you think?" Mike asked.

"I don't know why he is sending you into this. You're a freakin' four star. It makes no sense." Sasha complained.

"I've never been a good UC." Mike said.

"You are too recognizable now. Now, from what I've found this Robyn Smith has never ordered a person murdered or assaulted for that matter. She doesn't seem to have a violent side. In fact, she takes in rescue animals and seems to be a loving mother. But Reiss doesn't seem bothered if you pull her kids into it. That might change drastically." Sasha said.

"This makes me really nervous. The one thing I know not to cross is a mother." Mike said.

"Me too. So, your interview is at three pm and we have stacked the deck. You will be going in alone though. No in and no out. Check-ins when you can." Sasha said.

"Dangerous." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging onto the fact that she has never shown a violent tendency. She runs a tight ship though." Sasha remarked.

"Yay. Alright, I brought my bag with me and so we can head that way. Do you have pictures?" Mike asked.

"No." Sasha said. They walked to a non-descript SUV that would work as Mike's personal vehicle and got in. Sasha quickly pulled out and they began the drive.

"My new name?" Mike asked.

"Matt Lewis. You are a graduate of Missouri State University. Apparently from what I have found, her kids are bright, so you won't have to do too much. She wants them insulated." Sasha explained.

"All parents want what's best for their kids." Mike said. He looked out the window for a second, remembering when he had been a parent. He could have done better for his kids. More attentive and more loving. He missed them everyday and being around kids was going to be hard.

"I'm sure, but Reiss thinks this woman is some sort of heathen." Sasha said.

"He told me to sleep with her if I needed to. Make her fall in love with me." Mike remarked.

"You okay with that? I know you've not been with a woman since Christine." Sasha asked. Andrea and Mike had gotten close on her last deployment, too close, and had she survived, they would have probably gotten even closer.

"I don't want to sleep with a woman just to end her criminal enterprise. To bring her to her knees." Mike said.

"Reiss will not know if you don't. Its just a theory of his. He doesn't know the first thing about law enforcement or missions. You do what you feel is best. And besides, when you walk in there, you won't be Mike Slattery. You'll be Matt Lewis. You must disassociate. If Matt has to sleep with Robyn to get the information, then so be it. I would prefer Matt did that then hurt those girls. I don't think you could do that anyways. This is not Christine and unfortunately you know that won't be happening." Sasha said as she drove.

"Yeah." Mike said simply as he watched the passing landscape. He had a bad feeling the mission would be life-changing, he just didn't know why. The rest of the drive was made in silence and Mike dropped Sasha off at the hotel she, Danny Green, Wolf and Azima Taylor were staying at, changing his clothes in a bathroom. He had been texted an address by an unknown number on the drive down. As he pulled up to the gate, he assessed the security. It was surprisingly light. There were two cowhands waiting at the gate. They were both packing guns in their saddles, but it was nothing like he figured.

"Matt Lewis?" One asked.

"Yes, Sir." Mike answered.

"Follow me." He answered. One of the cowhands stayed at the gate but the other rode a paint pony in front of Mike. They drove down a winding gravel drive for probably a mile, to a very remote house. It was not huge but comfortable looking. He led Mike into an entry way and swiped some sort of wand around him. "Forgive me. Ms. Smith has made some enemies who would like nothing more then to get in and hurt her daughters. Because you'll have unlimited interactions with them; you will be checked over closely. I won't strip search you, but I have to check for bugs and weapons." The young cowboy said.

"Good to know." Mike said.

"Alright, he's clear. Mr. Lewis, follow me." The young man said. He walked down a hallway that was shockingly bright. There were windows that were on either side and the walls were painted a nice off-white.

"Nice house." Mike said.

"Yes. If hired, you'll have a suite of rooms. Bedroom, bathroom, small living area and kitchenette. Ms. Smith will decorate it how you choose." He said.

"That's nice. I don't care much for décor though." Mike said.

"I wouldn't either." The young man said. They had reached another doorway and the young man knocked on the door. "Mr. Lewis, ma'am." He said.

"Enter." A woman's voice said from the other side. Something was familiar about the voice, but Mike walked into the room too quickly to figure out why. Before he realized what was happening, he was face-to-face with a very familiar face.

"Christine!" Mike said.

"Mike!" Christine answered. The young man had pulled a weapon and aimed it at Mike, awaiting Christine's order.

"Ma'am?" The young man said.

"Stand down, Eli and leave us." Christine ordered. She and Mike were standing toe to toe and glaring at one another.

"Ma'am, do I need to call Adam?" The young man, Eli asked.

"No. I don't want him killed." Christine said weakly.

"What the hell is happening here?" Mike finally asked after Eli left. Christine had sat down in one of the heavy chairs and rubbed her face.

"I'm guessing you didn't go back to college to become a tutor or change your name to Matt Lewis?" Christine asked.

"No. I'm…supposed to be undercover. This…is…are you a criminal?" Mike asked.

"Not exactly." Christine said.

"I was told…" Mike started but Christine stood up.

"You were told wrong. You just assumed. I'm guessing this is all Reiss?" Christine said.

"Yes. Now, tell me what the hell is happening, now!" Mike said as he sat down on a couch across the room and pulled Christine down next to him. She took a deep breath and started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Underground World**

Chapter 2

Mike was disgusted and disappointed. At himself and at Christine. And he had no idea what to do. If he acted like he couldn't infiltrate Christine's criminal world, he would only cause the hatred towards her to grow, which in turn could cause his daughters to be caught in the crossfire. He was in a precarious situation. Neglect the oath he took and protect his wife and daughters or uphold his oath, put his wife in prison or a grave and spend the rest of his days protecting his daughters. It was a lose/lose situation. No matter what he did, he lost. His girls lost.

"Mike, you have a decision to make. Whatever you decide to do; I will support." Christine said. She was still sitting on the couch next to him.

"I just don't understand how. You had never even had a speeding ticket." Mike remarked.

"After the cure was delivered and the regional leaders took over, it become obvious; those that had took from those that didn't. Unfortunately, that included the government. There were lines I never crossed. I never physically hurt anyone or allowed anyone to be hurt." Christine explained.

"I get that. What I don't understand is how you could keep the girls away from me. Why you never surfaced. I get that you thought you were helping the poor. I get what the regional leaders and others did was disgusting but I need to understand why. Chris, you know that by law; I need to take you into custody right now. Once I do that, your future is very uncertain. I wish I could say you would stand trial, but I don't fully trust Reiss. I have a bad feeling that if I put those cuffs on you, I will be planning your funeral by next week. If that happens, I need an explanation for the girls." Mike said.

"I painted a target on my back. But in surfacing, I would have been putting a target on Katie and Tess'…Kaitlyn and Hannah's backs. Mike, I know it hurts and it's a regret I will carry with me forever. You can do with me what you feel is right. I will understand. Just please know, Reiss' hands are not blood free. He is a crook." Christine said.

"He says you're a parasite. Christine, you know me. I need proof. I was sent here to get proof against you. For me to go against my oath, I need hard evidence against Reiss or his friends. He told me you stole money from a friend of his." Mike commented.

"Alright. Come here." Christine said. Mike hesitated for a moment. He still didn't fully trust her, and he desperately wanted to see his daughters. "Christine asked.

"I would like to see my girls and how do I know you aren't going to just walk me into a trap?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I promise I will not hurt you or have you hurt. I know you and I will never be okay again, but we have the girls to think about. At one point in time, you and I were good. We had a happy, healthy, loving marriage. A part of me will always love you even if I cannot have you." Christine said. She had reached for Mike but then put her arms down.

"Show me." Mike answered. He followed Christine into another room, with an entrance hidden behind the bookshelf in the office. There were computer servers, file cabinets and a large island type table in the middle of the room with spreadsheets and files all over. "What is this?" Mike asked.

"Alright, take a seat." Christine said as she pulled a barstool out for Mike and then sit down next to him. "I'm not a detective and Reiss is good at making his hands look clean. Too good. He has made it to where there are multiple fall guys if anything comes to light and this began long before he become President. Being the President has only given him the power to hide this better." Christine started.

"What am I looking at?" Mike asked.

"Okay, so as you know; Reiss was a businessman before the Red Flu. He was in real estate. He began innocently enough. He is by no means self-made, but he was born upper middle class. He bought his first holding in the Bronx right out of college with promises that he would update it for the tenants. It was a corner bodega with a couple apartments upstairs. People who had rented for years before he bought the building. Instead, he become a slum lord. He bought building after building in the Bronx and Brooklyn and the story was always the same. He upped the rent, didn't do repairs, and so forth. He moved some very unsavory characters in too. He didn't break any laws, but he also condoned more than he should have. A fire broke out in one of the buildings and due to a fire escape not being properly installed, an eight-year-old girl fell to her death. I have proof that he paid off a city inspector to not expose that. He also paid off the girl's parents." Christine began. She had handed Mike a newspaper clipping and a picture of the little girl.

"Okay, that is less than ideal but we all have skeletons in our closets." Mike said.

"Reiss made a bid for city council about then in Brooklyn. He was not expected to win but a week before the election, his opponent died in a mysterious car accident. His car went off a bridge. A week before it had passed inspection but when it was investigated, the brake line was cut. Again, nothing happened with that investigation. This whole time, Reiss was hobnobbing with Wall Street moguls and politicians. He married a socialite with an uncle who was a New York State Senator. Because of that, he began getting contracts that he would not have gotten otherwise. There was one instance that he submitted a closed bid. One construction firm's bid was much cheaper but still Reiss got the bid. That continued for years. And then the Red Flu hit." Christine said. The entire time she was handing Mike documents. He had to admit, she was organized, and it was well investigated.

"He holed up if I remember right and then once the cure was delivered, he helped displaced people get home again." Mike said.

"On the surface, yes. It looks good. What you don't see if the investment into Olympus, which as you know was a…"Christine paused, trying to find the right word.

"A kill zone. Yes, I am aware of Olympus." Mike said. He was making a connection.

"As you also know, the girls and I were holed up at a safe zone in Virginia. My intention was to go home. It seemed safer than being exposed. Only, one day a couple Maryland state troopers showed up and told me that you had gotten to Baltimore and asked them to get the girls and me. It seemed plausible." Christine said.

"You were just gone, and I went home, and you weren't there either. You just disappeared." Mike remembered.

"The girls and I were held hostage. The theory was that Tom would crack at some point and you would be next in line. Their plan fell apart because it took years for Tom to finally crack up. During that time, the girls and I were handed off to Allison Shaw. If Amy Granderson was a crazy, Shaw was a maniac. She was…terrible." Christine said, pausing at the bad memories.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"While Granderson and Reiss made sure the girls and I were safe and taken care of, Shaw didn't care. She allowed her…henchmen to do unspeakable things to Kaitlyn and I." Christine said, choking back tears.

"Chris, I have to hear it all." Mike said simply.

"I was raped, okay?! Kaitlyn was also. That is why she is happy to be isolated here. Only now, she wants to go to college, and she misses you. She's eighteen so I can hardly hold her here. It was…repeated. Not to her but to me. It only happened once with her but with me…it was repeatedly. Shaw wanted me to be…insane if you ever found me. I don't know if Reiss knew about this or not but once Shaw died, I was shifted back into Reiss's custody. The abuse did stop, and we were put into a holding cell. I don't know whether Reiss got bored or forgot about us, but we were finally released." Christine explained.

"And you didn't look me up?" Mike asked.

"I was beaten down, raped and brutalized. Reiss' men made it clear that if I surfaced, you would be killed. I was told that because of what happened to Kaitlyn and me, we were damaged goods and not strong enough to deal with the constant media coverage that would go along with being with you." Christine said.

"I would have never turned my back on you." Mike said quietly.

"I…know. A part of me always knew that but I was convinced. I just wanted to get the girls away. I stole a car; I'll admit that, and I drove all day. I just happened upon this place and was able to purchase it under the assumed name. It came along with some cowhands who were outraged by what happened to Kaitlyn and me. That is how all this started. I run a legal operation where the horses are considered but it is a front. Behind it, I make investments into companies that Reiss and his friends own. I slowly buy out stock and before long I become a silent majority shareholder. In honesty, nothing illegal. Just underhanded. If anything, I am guilty of insider trading. Reiss views this as stealing, he just doesn't know it was me who does it. Or rather, my connection to you. Robyn Smith is just a random person. He doesn't believe there is a connection to Christine Slattery." Christine explained.

"He makes it sound like you are lying, stealing, cheating, and murdering." Mike said.

"I have never murdered a person and I don't intend to. I will also not advocate my people doing it. They hire on to the companies as janitors and such to get an inside track as I am buying up shares. We take the businesses down from the inside out. Reiss doesn't like that he and his buddies are being outsmarted." Christine said.

"My head hurts." Mike said.

"So, what next? I know you want to see the girls, but Reiss thinks your undercover." Christine said. Mike had a choice to make and it was not an easy one.

"Give me the night to come up with a plan. My people will expect a check in tomorrow. At that point, I need to decide what to do." Mike said.

"Alright. I will take you to the girls now." Christine said as they both stood back up. Part of Mike wanted to pull Christine into a hug, but he didn't want to scare her. She had been through hell. He followed her back into the main part of the house and up some stairs. Finally, they reached a bright room that apparently doubled as a classroom. "Girls, someone found us, and he really wants to see you." Christine said warmly. Both girls looked up and then ran for Mike. He hugged both tightly and Christine was certain she saw tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." Mike said quietly as he held both girls. What shocked Christine was when he reached an arm out for her. Aside from her girls, it was the only hug she had had in years and it felt so good to be in Mike's arms again. She felt safe for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Underground World**

Chapter 3

After hearing Christine's story and lightly interviewing the girls who confirmed being held hostage, Mike felt terribly. He didn't push Kaitlyn too hard, but she also confirmed being raped. The one thing he could say for Christine was she had never lied to him. He didn't have a reason to not believe her and Reiss was hardly trustworthy. The problem was, he had sworn an oath years before and Reiss would hold him to it. He could end up widowed, court martialed and with two broken-hearted girls. He was between a rock and a hard place. And then there was the obvious limp that Christine had. She had never limped before and Kaitlyn had shut down when he asked her about it. He found Christine in the open concept kitchen preparing dinner.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asked.

"Of course." Christine said.

"You never limped before and you seem to be in pain. What happened?" Mike asked.

"Well, I told you I was beaten. A lot of the beatings I took were to protect the girls. One of Shaw's goons wanted at Hannah. I fought back and he hit me in the hip with a mallet. Of course, I didn't receive medical treatment and once I was able to, the doctor said that he broke the pivot part of my hip. The only way to fix it is to replace it. I can certainly afford it, but I didn't want to be down that long and it would make the girls vulnerable. Until I get that surgery, I will have this limp and as I get older, arthritis will set in. I won't tell you it doesn't hurt but Hannah didn't get hurt so it's worth it." Christine explained.

"Anything else I need to be aware of?" Mike asked.

"Lots of scars. You probably don't want to see them so don't worry." Christine said as she put a casserole in the oven.

"I have to confirm your story. I can call a female colleague and have her come out." Mike said.

"Someone I don't know?" Christine said.

"You never met her." Mike confirmed.

"I don't like strangers. If you have to confirm the scars and that involves seeing them or taking pictures, I would prefer it was you." Christine answered. He wasn't shocked by her answer. Christine had always been a very private person.

"How long until that needs to come out of the oven?" Mike asked.

"Forty-five minutes. We have time." Christine said and led him into the wing of the house that Mike would be staying. Mike took the camera out while Christine lowered the blinds and started unbuttoning her blouse. "To get everything, I will need to take my bra off." Christine said and Mike nodded.

"That's fine." Mike said.

"Mike, I don't look like you remember. I just don't want you to be shocked." Christine said. Mike handed her a button-down shirt and fixed the camera.

"I won't be the only one to see these, so put that on so you can cover up when needed. Any scars on your back?" Mike asked and Christine nodded. She covered her front and turned to where Mike could see her back. She was covered in whip marks. Mike knew he was going to have to disassociate but he never imagined that he would have to separate himself emotionally from his wife. It hurt more than he had thought it would. After taking pictures of Christine's back, he took pictures of behind her knees and underarms where there was burn scars. The bottoms of her feet looked like hamburger meat and her toenails had been pulled out. They had regrown but looked terrible. There was also scars across her stomach and under both breasts. What bothered Mike more than anything was that he knew that before she was raped, Christine had only ever been with him. He knew that he had only treated her with respect and love, but he hated that she had such a poor experience with someone else. She deserved better and he had no idea how to fix it. Christine dressed in his on-suite bathroom and then they walked back into the living area.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I know that had to be traumatizing." Christine finally said.

"Yeah, likewise." Mike said as he mixed a salad up. Christine was heating an apple pie up. Mike had a feeling that he was going to eat well in the time he and Christine were together.

"I was just trying to protect the girls. I didn't really succeed with Katie, but at least she wasn't beaten." Christine commented.

"That doesn't make this any easier." Mike said.

"Mike, if it would be easier, I will turn myself in. You know the truth and you'll take care of the girls. Nothing else matters." Christine said.

"Once you are taken into custody, I would say your life will be measured in days or even hours. You will not get a fair trial. You will die from some sort of jail incident. It won't matter if I turn you in or if you turn yourself in. I have to figure out how to do this. Protect you while not going against the oath I took. I don't have a reason not to believe you, but I also know that my girls have been kept from me. I understand your reasons but that doesn't make it any easier." Mike said.

"Your anger is motivating you." Christine said.

"It is. But I also have a sense of justice and a desire to protect you, or more so, protect my daughters. They need you and they are innocent in this." Mike answered.

"And our marriage is over?" Christine asked.

"What do you think? Chris, if you had only come to me. That thought never occurred to you. I know I didn't leave on the best of terms, but you had to know I would have helped you. Would have protected you to the best of my ability. You would not have had to tarnish yourself like this. You could have recovered from what happened to you, had your hip surgery and we would have co-parented the girls, regardless of what happened between you and me. They would have had both of us." Mike said.

"I thought about it. A lot, but I was threatened and scared. You saw the scars. I was terrified that worse would happen to the girls if I came to you. And maybe deep down, the longer I stayed hidden, meant I stayed married to you. I knew once I surfaced, our marriage was done." Christine explained.

"When I left, you made it crystal clear you wanted our marriage to be over. I cannot imagine, considering everything, that you would want to be involved with me intimately or in any other fashion now. So, why would you want to stay married?" Mike asked.

"Because…I felt as long as our marriage was still intact, a part of you would want to protect me." Christine said.

"Chris, I will protect you; but as the mother of my daughters. Not as my wife. If you make it through this, we will be divorced. I will help you through your hip surgery but once you're recovered, I am done." Mike answered.

"But…" Christine started but Mike shook his head.

"I hate what happened to you, but you have put me in a very odd position, and you have made me lose years with my girls. That is unforgivable." Mike said and all Christine could do was nod. The girls had come down the stairs.

"I understand." Christine said simply. Mike had turned away from her, and she let a tear slip down her cheek. She hoped she could articulate before they divorced that she still loved him and that she only felt safe with him. The girls kept them talking through dinner and while Christine cleaned the kitchen, Mike took some time with both girls, talking, laughing and watching a movie. When Christine finally did walk into her living room, she felt like an outsider. Mike was sitting on the sectional couch with the girls on either side of him, cuddled close. Christine sat on the sectional but kept a distance between Mike and herself. She desperately wanted Mike to put an arm around her and let her lay her head on his chest, but it was not meant to be. She had made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

The next morning, Mike left about eight to meet some people in town. Since his cover was blown, it was not an undercover mission and Christine knew that when he came back, she might be arrested. She could only hope that Mike would have the decency to not do it around the girls.

Mike had had a sleepless night. He had reviewed the pictures he had taken of Christine along with the evidence she had freely given. She had an iron-clad case. He just didn't know what to do and by looping Sasha, Danny, Wolf and Azima in, he was implicating them if he was court martialed. He just didn't know what to do. He was black and white and had never realized there were so many shades of gray. He walked into the hotel and to the suite of rooms that Sasha and the others were staying in, not knowing how to even start. Sasha answered the door and let him in.

"How is it going? I got your text that you're in." Sasha asked. The others weren't around.

"Where's everyone?" Mike asked.

"Be here in just a second. Mike, are you okay?" Sasha asked. The others filtered in and Mike sat down heavily. He put the file and camera on the table and rubbed his face.

"Robyn Smith is Christine." Mike answered.

"Dammit! I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Did Reiss set you up?" Wolf asked.

"She doesn't think he knows that she is Robyn Smith." Mike said.

"How? Christine was a stay-at-home-mom, correct?" Sasha asked.

"Once Hannah was born, yes; but before she was a paralegal. She helped a defense attorney investigate." Mike answered.

"This is well investigated." Sasha commented as she looked through the files.

"So, where do I go from here? She really has not committed a crime. The only thing she has admitted to was that she stole a car when Reiss finally released her and the girls, but we all know, she will never stand trial. Reiss will have her killed." Mike said.

"Let me…go back, we tell Reiss that you've checked in but not shared anything. Rumor has it that there are impeachment conversations going on within the Senate for Reiss. There are some other things coming to light. We may end up protecting her." Sasha said.

"Christine gave a complete written statement. Its in there. You will also want to print the pictures off. They are disturbing. And there is another statement from Katie. She was raped as well." Mike said. It bothered him to admit it. He should have protected his wife and daughter and didn't. Despite being angry at Christine, he felt horribly for what had happened to her. She had been, and in many ways, still was a good woman. He had read through every file and every record. She had only stolen a car that had probably been abandoned anyways. Otherwise, she had simply outsmarted Reiss and his buddies. She had helped the poor and donated to a lot of charities. She had also become a very wealthy woman. If anything, Mike was a little proud of her. He would never admit that, especially to her. Mostly, his pride had been injured.

He got back to Christine's ranch and watched Hannah ride a pretty pinto pony for a bit. Both girls were skilled with horses and were completely at ease on them. Mike had had to get used to them being called Katie and Tess. Katie was easy enough since it was his pet name for her but calling Hannah by her middle name was harder. Thankfully, Christine stayed out of the way. He finally went inside before dinner and looked at his phone. There was a message from Sasha.

_"Everything is turned over to the senator in charge of the impeachment inquiry. Batten down the hatches. Once Reiss gets word, Christine will be a dead woman. Always keep her with you. I am working on getting surveillance and a protection detail put together." Sasha's text warned. _

_ "Copy that. You have the address." Mike said. _

Mike put his phone in his pocket, holstered a weapon onto his belt and went to find Christine. The girls had come back inside and were starting supper. They pointed Mike towards Christine's office where she was sitting at her desk.

"How'd your trip to town go?" Christine asked.

"As well as I expected." Mike said.

"Is this where you arrest me?" Christine asked.

"No. Turns out there are impeachment proceedings starting for Reiss. Your statements and all the documents have been turned over along with the pictures. I am to protect you, not let you out of my sight. Can Sasha…my colleague coordinate with your cowhands?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Have her call this number. His name is Adam and he will help. We've been preparing for this all day." Christine answered as she gave him a slip of paper with a number and name on it.

"Perfect." Mike answered as he texted the name and number to Sasha, with strict instructions to vet all the cowhands.

"I'm sure you are hating this. Having to be around me all the time." Christine said.

"Once all this is sorted out, we are going to have to sit down and figure out what we as a couple will be doing. Do not expect that this is some sort of second chance. I am only doing this for my girls. They still need you." Mike answered.

"Mike, I still…" Christine started but Mike's cellphone rang, and he immediately answered it. Christine glanced down at her desk and looked at the picture of her and Mike on their wedding day. It was one of her favorite pictures and one of the only ones she had. She didn't even have one of their son. Maybe Mike would and would give her one before they divorced. She could only hope so. He hung up finally and she looked back up at him.

"Sasha and the team will be here within an hour. Can you let your gate people know?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Christine said simply as she called down to the ranch office and spoke with Adam. Mike had come up behind her and saw the picture she had been looking at but was looking at a file. Normally, Christine would have been nervous about a man standing behind her, but she just felt safe with Mike.

"You will probably have to testify. Kaitlyn, maybe too." Mike said.

"Will…you be there if I do?" Christine asked.

"Most likely. Why?" Mike asked, never looking up from the file.

"Just curious. I'll feel better with you there and I know Katie will too." Christine admitted. Mike glanced up at her and nodded. She had noticed he still wore his wedding band.

"I should be there." Mike said. Christine stood up and walked to him, taking the file out of hands and putting the wedding picture in its place.

"Mike, I know I've hurt you, shamed you and put you in a terrible predicament. I was scared. You saw the scars and you've heard and read the statement. If I could have had a do-over, I would have gone home, or I would have found you. I also know, before I made it clear that I wanted a divorce, but I have spent the past five years wishing I could be with you again. In the past twenty-four hours, I feel safe. More so then I have for the past five years. I don't just love you because you're the girl's father. I love you as much, if not a little more than I did on that day. I just wish we could go back in time." Christine said as she pointed to the picture in Mike's hands. All her cards were on the table.

"I understand but I lost five years with my girls. I didn't get to help Katie recover or watch them grow up. I can understand most of the choices you've made, but that is the one that hurts the most. I could have been there to help you. You made yourself into an island and you didn't have to. I would have been there for you. And right now, I have to stay somewhat professional. I can't do this. Not right now. Once this is over, if I can keep you out of prison; we will try and take some time to figure things out. And for whatever it might be worth, I don't just love you because of being the mother of my kids. I shared a lot of good years with you. We have a connection and I have not found that connection elsewhere, and believe me, I tried. I just want this back." Mike said simply as he pointed down to the picture in his hand. Christine took it out of his hand, sit it on the desk and pulled him into a hug. Initially, he was tense, but he finally sagged against her and put his arms around her.

"Mike, its okay. I feel safe with you." Christine said into his neck. She could smell his aftershave and feel the muscles rippling around her. It didn't scare her at all. She was shocked when he tipped her face up and gently began kissing her. It was tentative at first but become intense fast. Finally, Mike broke away.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that." Mike said. His hands were still on her waist, holding her close.

"I'm glad you did. It felt really nice." Christine said.

"Good. Still, I have to stay a little professional. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I was distracted." Mike said.

"Of course. Mike, I hate to ask, but do you have any pictures of Lucas? I only have this one of us because I found it in a magazine article and got it printed off." Christine asked.

"I have one in my bag and more back in my apartment in St. Louis. I will get them for you once things settle." Mike promised. Christine smiled and then gave him a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I think I heard the doorbell ring. It might be your friends. Mike, thank you." Christine said.

"Your welcome." Mike replied before walking out of the office and into the living area. Christine smiled down at her wedding picture. Maybe, with a little luck, she might get some of what she lost back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Underground World**

Chapter 4

Christine was already settled into bed when Mike knocked on the door. She knew the extra beds were being taken by Mike's team and hadn't given much thought to where he would be sleeping. She knew he wouldn't be with her. She was shocked when he peeked in.

"Can I come in?" Mike asked. Christine sit her book down and gestured at him to come in.

"I am kind of shocked to see you in here." Christine admitted. She knew not to get her hopes up. She had dreamed about sleeping in Mike's arms for years, but it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Yeah, all the beds are taken, and I wasn't looking forward to the bunkhouse. Plus, someone has to keep a closer eye on you. I can sleep on the floor if you would rather?" Mike offered.

"No, its fine. What's in your hand?" Christine asked.

"You asked for a picture of Lucas and I have others. This is yours." Mike said as he handed her the picture. It was framed in a simple wooden frame, but Christine could tell, it had traveled with Mike. It was Lucas's last ball picture and he was posing with Mike. Seeing it brought a rush of emotions and before Christine realized it, she was in Mike's arms. She had cried a lot of tears alone but crying in Mike's arms was different because she felt comforted. Kaitlyn had tried but Christine hated burdening her with her grief. Mike had been carrying his own grief for a lot of years and Christine knew he was strong enough to handle hers.

"Sorry, Mike. I just hadn't seen his face in so many years." Christine admitted. She was tracing her finger over the glass, almost like she was touching Lucas again.

"Its okay. I figured you'd have this sort of reaction to it." Mike said. His arms were still around her and he had put his suitcase at the end of the bed.

"Thank you for letting me have it." Christine said. Mike was close enough that she thought about kissing him again, but they tended to get a bit carried away. It was a distraction they didn't need. For all that Christine had been through with her repeated sexual assault, if she had to go to prison, she hoped she could have just one more night with Mike, making love. She knew she would be safe and loved. He just had to forgive her first.

"No problem. Care if I borrow your shower? I feel like I smell like a horse." Mike remarked.

"Of course." Christine said. She pointed towards the bathroom and Mike nodded. He grabbed a few things out of his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the shower running and smiled. It felt very home like. She thought about unpacking Mike's suitcase like she would have normally but didn't want to intrude. It seemed off limits to her. She tried to concentrate on her book with no luck. Finally, Mike walked out, towel drying his hair, in a pair of gym type shorts and no shirt. He was still in good shape, but Christine was shocked by the number of scars that dotted his chest, stomach and bicep. She had kept up with him and so she knew what the scars were from, but still; it was hard to see them.

Mike put a loaded gun on the nightstand on his side of the bed, checked the doors out onto the balcony and shut all the curtains. He was serious about her being safe and Christine knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He seemed tense and nervous.

"I wouldn't be shocked if Reiss knows about the impeachment proceedings and that you've basically turned state's evidence. Anything can happen." Mike said as he got in the bed.

"Will the girls be alright?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. I have a man outside their rooms, and I put a device to sound an alarm if someone tries going through their windows. Thankfully, their windows are about ten feet off the ground and I removed the trellis. I owe you a rose bush." Mike explained.

"As long as the girls are okay, I don't care. I don't even care what happens to me. I just want my girls to be alright." Christine said.

"Well, if this goes the way I want to, they will be fine and you'll be able to see them graduate, get married in about thirty years and have a baby or two." Mike said with a grin. Christine had to smile at his optimism.

"And if I have my way, I'll get to do those things, but I will also get to grow old with you." Christine said. She wasn't sure what Mike's response would be, but she wanted to make clear what her wishes were. It was something she had failed at miserably before. She was too dodgy.

"That's the plan. We'd better get to sleep. Does this make you uncomfortable?" Mike asked as he scooted down in the bed.

"No." Christine said. She was also getting comfortable. She wanted Mike to hold her but doubted he would. They both switched their bedside lamps off and Christine turned on her side toward Mike, who stayed on his back. She had gotten as close as she dared and before long, was sound asleep.

Mike woke up the next morning, shocked he had slept and even more shocked that Christine had her head laying on his chest, a leg slung over his and her arms around him. He had told himself that he had to keep his distance, that he couldn't get too close to her but within forty-eight hours, he had gone back on that. Maybe he was still angry about her keeping the girls away from him, but had she not, what would they have gone through? Mike had watched Sam and Ashley struggle within Tom's shadow for years. It hurt their relationship with their father. Kids didn't have the coping mechanisms adults had. Maybe what Christine had done was smart. It was still early, and instead of getting up; Mike pulled Christine closer, not even minding the leg slung over his. It was her bad leg and Mike gently began massaging her hip, hoping to bring her some comfort.

"That feels good." Christine remarked.

"I was hoping it wouldn't scare you." Mike said.

"Its you so no. The only other thing that really helps is a heat pad and that is temporary." Christine remarked. It made Mike wonder what would happen if Christine ended up in prison. There would be no heat pads. She would be miserable. Mike had to prevent that because at her core, Christine was still a really good person. She didn't deserve to be in chronic pain.

"I'll keep this in mind." Mike told her. Before he could stop himself, they were kissing. They had shared a couple kisses, but this was different. There was a passion that hadn't been present before and Mike was quickly throwing his restraint out the window. It was his wife and they hadn't been together for over five years. If she was comfortable, he could do what he wanted.

"Is this okay?" Christine asked as Mike kissed down her neck.

"Probably not smart but as long as you are okay with it, I don't care." Mike said.

"I'm okay with it." Christine said between gasps. Mike carefully rolled her onto her back but kept kissing her, until his phone started ringing.

"Damn it!" Mike said. When he picked the phone up from the nightstand, he was really cussing. It was Reiss and he had to answer it.

_"President Reiss…" Mike started. _

_ "You son of a bitch. I will tank you. Your life will be over. Your career, your wife and your kids will be dead. But I won't kill you, I will make you suffer." Reiss said. Mike was glad he had turned the recorder on his phone on. _

_ "I swore an oath to support and defend the Constitution of the United States, against all enemies, foreign and domestic. It seems that you have become one of those domestic enemies that have been so prevalent since the Red Flu. You show me the evidence you have against my wife and I might believe you. Everything I've seen thus far from you has been here say. She has given me solid evidence. She has paper trails and multiple accounts from multiple people. What have you got?" Mike asked. _

_ "I'm the President of the United States. I don't need evidence to prove…" Reiss started._

_ "Christine is a US citizen; she pays taxes and is a contributing member of society. She is owed due process and as a Naval officer, I am sworn to protect her right to due process. Part of due process in a proper investigation. Now, I realize that my opinion is skewed. I have handed the investigation over to Commander Sasha Chandler. She and a team are combing the records. And Christine and my girls are prepared to testify. Just be ready." Mike said before hanging up. _

"You okay?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, I'd better go brief my team though. It just escalated in a big way. Sorry we can't continue this right now." Mike said as he stood up.

"Its okay, but I would like another one of those massages in the near future." Christine said as she went into her master closet. Within a few minutes, she and Mike were both ready for the day and headed downstairs. Christine began preparing a large breakfast while Mike met with his team and some of the cowhands who had transitioned into a security team. The girls came down, sit the large table and helped Christine cook.

She scrambled eggs, had bacon and sausage, biscuits and gravy, waffles, pancakes, fresh honey and butter, homemade bread for apple butter, pork chops and a plate of steaks. All the food was farm-fresh and produced right on the ranch. Christine had become completely self-sufficient. The girls also had fruit cut up and there was milk and coffee. The only things Christine bought was coffee, flour, sugar and rice. The bare necessities. Of the two girls, Kaitlyn loved cooking more and Christine normally let her cook but with having more people staying with them, Christine didn't want to leave her responsible. Finally, Mike and his team came in and settled for breakfast.

Despite all the tension and worry, breakfast was light-hearted. Kaitlyn and Hannah especially enjoyed having their father there to visit with. Normally Kaitlyn was a little unsure of herself but with Mike there, she seemed to have more confidence. Christine could only hope that it would last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Undercover World**

Chapter 5

Mike was right. The siege had just begun. Thankfully, the ranch house had a 'gun cellar' so when it really got bad, they weren't lacking for weapons or ammunition. The girls didn't much care for being cooped up in the house. While Christine kept them isolated, they did have free run of the ranch. Kaitlyn took to baking and Hannah read. Christine helped Sasha sort through the files and explained things. Mike watched out the windows and waited. He was not a patient man.

That night, Mike was too tense to sleep. He thought about waking Christine up to finish what they had started that morning, but he couldn't be that distracted. That was particularly hard because Christine's pajamas were a bit more revealing then any she had worn so far. It showed a bit more cleavage, something Mike really liked, and Christine knew it. She woke up a little and he kissed her shoulder.

"I think you wore this on purpose." Mike remarked as he played with the spaghetti strap.

"Maybe. It's the only one I have like this. I haven't had much reason to buy lingerie the past couple years. I'm guessing you like it?" Christine teased.

"I do, but unfortunately, I can't be that distracted." Mike admitted.

"It's a shame. I just hope…if I end up in prison, we have a night to do this before. I know with what I've been through I shouldn't want to, but I've really missed you. I want my girls to be okay, and I know they will be with you, and I want…this with you if you can forgive me enough." Christine admitted.

"I've been thinking about that actually. For years, I've watched Ashley and Sam struggle with Tom. They have to live within his shadow and people expect so much of them because of who their father is. Tom is not a present father either. He's too busy carrying his ghosts around to notice the children that so need his attention more. If anything, you saved me and the girls from that. I don't know that forgiveness is necessary for that now." Mike explained.

"But you lost so many years with them?" Christine asked.

"I did and I wish I hadn't, but had I had them, would I have been like Tom? An absent and preoccupied father? If they are like Ashley and Sam, they would have resented me, and I don't know if our relationships could have survived that." Mike told her.

"Now, they view as the returning hero." Christine remarked.

"Yeah. I guess." Mike said.

"I really hope I don't end up in prison." Christine said.

"We just have to get through this with Reiss. You and the girls might have to testify but I have a feeling you might be given immunity." Mike said.

"And then? I love this ranch and I did buy it. Granted it was under an assumed name." Christine said.

"If you're asking about me and where you and the girls will live, I kind of like you all being isolated like this. I may end up destroying my career so I will need a place to go." Mike remarked.

"I don't want you to destroy your career." Christine said.

"Besides that, after this long, I need to be at home with you and my girls." Mike said. Christine leaned over and kissed him.

"Wherever home ends up being?" Christine asked.

"Yeah." Mike said. He had to admit, he was getting a bit sleepy. Christine was laying on her side next to him with her head on his shoulder and he began massaging her hip.

"Mike, you're exhausted. Go to sleep. Once this is all over, we will do this. You need to be well rested." Christine said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said. He pulled Christine even closer and kissed her again. Within a few moments, he was sound asleep.

The next morning, Christine cooked a huge meal with Kaitlyn's assistance. The mood was off, and Mike was even more nervous. Finally, after breakfast; he appeared at her elbow. "I need you and the girls to dress in something soft looking. No business suits. You will be testifying today. They need to see you as a…" Mike started; he was struggling.

"I need to look like a Navy wife and not an underworld crime boss?" Christine asked.

"Yes. I don't know what sort of clothes you and the girls have though." Mike said.

"I'll lay things out for the girls and get ready. Don't worry. I've been a Navy wife far longer than I've been a crime boss." Christine told him before giving him a kiss.

"Christine, do you have a cane? I want them to feel sorry for you." Mike asked.

"Yeah, and since I'll be wearing uncomfortable shoes, I will limp harder." Christine said. She seemed to completely understand what he was saying. He followed her upstairs, into Kaitlyn's room first. Both bedrooms that belonged to his daughters were simple but belonged to a teenage girl. Kaitlyn's was done in a smokie blue but had some very feminine accents. Christine looked through her closet and pulled out an eyelet lace dress. She found a belt and pair of black heels to go along with it. For Hannah, she picked out a floral sundress and a pair of sandals. Finally, they walked into Christine's room and while she looked through her closet, Mike changed into his uniform. Christine finally came out wearing a knee length skirt and pink cardigan. Her long hair was down, and she had a cane in hand. Christine's make up was modestly done and she looked she might have been attending the various events that Darien Chandler had always planned. Teas, and lady's luncheons.

The girls had also changed into their outfits and aside from Mike's uniform, it looked more like they were going to church then testifying in front of a bunch of senators at an impeachment hearing. They all climbed into a non-descript SUV and Greene began driving them.

"Will we be back home tonight?" Kaitlyn asked. She was becoming nervous. Mike put his arm around her and drew her close. Hannah and Christine were sitting closer to the front of the SUV.

"Maybe. If not, we'll stay at a hotel. You'll be alright, sweetie." Mike told her. Kaitlyn put her face into his shoulder and shuddered. This was not going to be easy for her.

They drove for another hour before Mike noticed Greene darting in and out of traffic and even driving on the shoulder a bit. Wolf was talking into the radio and Mike tapped Christine on the shoulder.

"Something is going on, slump down. Go low." Mike ordered her and the girls. They complied and Wolf passed Mike a gun.

"We're being followed and there's a vehicle ahead of us. We're looking for a place to tuck into." Wolf explained. Mike nodded and helped Kaitlyn down onto the floorboard. Christine had covered Hannah with her body and Mike did his best to cover Kaitlyn, all while not scaring her and watching what was going on. What he didn't count on was the sound of metal meeting metal and then the SUV, rolling several times. Midway through the second roll, he was wishing he hadn't had Christine and the girls take their seatbelts off. As soon as the vehicle come to rest, the bullets started flying.

"Sir stay with them! We'll cover you." Greene hollered. Mike looked around. Kaitlyn was moving around and aside from a bad laceration on her arm, seemed fine. Hannah was unconscious and Christine was moaning in pain. At least Hannah was still breathing and none of them had been ejected.

"Its okay." Mike said as he put pressure on the wound on Kaitlyn's arm. The blood was all over her white dress and Christine was trying to aid Hannah. "Is she alright?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. She has a good pulse and is breathing well enough. Has a pretty bad bump on her head but she's coming around. Come on, baby; you can do it." Christine began encouraging their younger daughter.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked.

"My…hip. I think its broken again." Christine answered, but her attention was on their daughter, not on her hip.

"It…hurts." Hannah moaned in pain.

"What, sweetie?" Christine asked.

"I…can't feel my legs." Hannah said simply. Christine looked back at Mike and he just closed his eyes in pain. There were tons of explanations and it might be temporary, but it left a sick feeling in his stomach. Damn Reiss.

"You'll be alright, baby; just be still." Christine instructed. Mike kept the pressure on their oldest daughter's arm and listened to the gunshots outside of the SUV. He also heard sirens but that might not be a good thing since he had gone rogue and took his team with him.

"I'm so scared, Daddy." Kaitlyn said. All Mike could do was give her a smile. He couldn't even assure her she'd be alright because she was a witness and a victim. Reiss would have her killed.

"I know, sweetie. It'll be over soon. Just stay calm. The more excited you get, the more your heart pumps and the more blood you lose." Mike explained.

"I just want to go home." Kaitlyn cried softly. The gunshots had stopped, and all Mike could do now was pray. He heard Danny's voice stating they needed paramedics and an officer talking into his radio. Finally, Wolf appeared.

"Help will be here soon. It'll all be alright." Wolf tried to comfort them. Mike looked over at Christine holding Hannah and knew, they were not going to be alright.

It took another hour to get them extricated and their injuries sorted out. Hannah had lost consciousness again, Christine was in terrible pain, Kaitlyn was petrified, and Mike was angry. He had some bumps and bruises on him, but he didn't care about him. His girls were hurt, and Reiss had crossed a line. He jumped in Sasha's SUV and felt Kaitlyn cuddle close. She had the laceration on her arm that would require stitches but didn't require an ambulance now that bleeding had stopped. She just needed her dad to stay close. Sasha handed Mike her cellphone.

"Who's this?" Mike asked.

"Its Senator Alexander. Chairman of the Impeachment Committee." Sasha explained.

_"Senator Alexander, I apologize for the delay in my wife's testimony. She is headed to the hospital and will be rushed into surgery." Mike explained. _

_ "That's quite alright. I wish we had been able to prevent the accident. This showed Reiss' true nature and has been easily proven to be him. We will need your wife and daughter's testimony as soon as possible." Senator Alexander said. _

_ "Okay. I don't know when it will be. Our youngest daughter cannot feel her legs. It might be temporary though…I hope." Mike said. _

_ "We will be thinking about you all." Senator Alexander said. The call was ended, and Mike concentrated back on his oldest daughter. She was crying into his chest. _

"You're safe now." Mike said into her dark hair. At least she wasn't scared of him. That was his saving grace.

"If they need me to testify, I can. I didn't go through what Mom did, but I did get hurt too and I witnessed a lot. You'd be there, though?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, honey; I'd be there every step of the way." Mike promised. It meant that he would have to leave his wife and younger daughter, but they would surely understand.

"I'll let Senator Alexander know." Sasha said. She reached back and squeezed Kaitlyn's knee and nodded at Mike.

The rest of the drive to the hospital was quiet and they were assessing

Hannah when he and Kaitlyn got there. He got a moment with Christine before she was taken to surgery. She would finally be getting her hip replacement. Just after she had been taken to surgery, Hannah's doctor came out to explain her injuries, which were more extensive than he thought.

"Your daughter is not in good shape. She has a punctured lung, her spleen is going to rupture, several broken ribs, and some damage to her right kidney. We are going to have to perform surgery to try and repair this." The doctor explained.

"When she regained consciousness on scene, she said she couldn't feel her legs, Doc." Mike stated.

"The loss of feeling will most likely come back. There is some inflammation. She also does have a slight concussion. Of your wife and daughters, Hannah is in the most precarious of situations. Would you like to see her before we take her in for surgery? It will only be a moment." The doctor asked.

"Of course." Mike said. The doctor led him into another room where Hannah was laying on a stretcher, still on a backboard. "Hey, sweet pea." Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy, when I was little, and I had a bump or bruise you and Mom would always kiss it to make it better. Couldn't you do that with the bump on my head, and maybe it would carry over to the rest of my body?" Hannah asked. Mike immediately complied, giving her a light kiss on the huge goose egg at her hairline.

"There you go, sweetie. Mom is in surgery for her hip and your sister is having her stitches put in. We're all good." Mike explained.

"You've got cuts too, Dad." Hannah pointed out.

"Once I know that my girls are okay, I'll get checked out, I promise." Mike told her.

"Okay. I love you, Daddy." Hannah said

"I love you way more. To the moon and back, and a million times around." Mike said, repeating something from her childhood.

"You remembered? Can you tell Mom that I love her too? And Katie too?" Hannah asked.

"I definitely will." Mike said before giving her another kiss. The nurses rolled her out of the room, heading for the OR. Mike was met in the hallway by Kaitlyn and Sasha.

"I just gave my testimony over the phone to the Senate Impeachment Committee. Or…the video call, anyways; its done." Kaitlyn said. She seemed confident and strong.

"I could have been with you." Mike said.

"I know but I wanted it done and that guy needs to be in jail." Kaitlyn answered. They were walking to the waiting room outside the surgery ward.

"I agree. I'm proud of you." Mike told her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. When had his girls grown up?

"She did great." Sasha said.

"Do I need to do anything else?" Mike asked.

"Just wait for word for your wife and daughter. I've got this all handled." Sasha answered and Mike nodded. Mike and Kaitlyn settled on a couch in the waiting room and watched the hands on a clock move too slowly. Finally, Christine's surgeon came in and sit down across from Mike and Kaitlyn.

"She is doing really good. Already awake and trying to convince us to let her walk. We did a complete replacement and repaired all the damage. She may still have a slight limp but nothing like she's had. You can see her?" The surgeon offered.

"Absolutely." Mike answered as he and Kaitlyn stood up. He left the nurse at the desk with Christine's room number so he could be found after Hannah's surgery and rushed to her side. She was awake but looked to be in obvious pain. "Hey, beautiful." Mike said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hannah?" Christine asked.

"In surgery and they are worried but hopefully. How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Sore but I needed to see for myself that my babies were okay. Katie?" Christine asked.

"I'm right here, Mom. Just some scratches." Kaitlyn said as she took her mom's hand. Hannah's surgeon appeared outside Christine's door and Mike gestured for him to come in.

"This is my wife and Hannah's mom, Christine Slattery. How's our girl?" Mike asked.

"Tough as nails. She came through her surgery with flying colors. And we did check her spine out. There is some inflammation that once its down, she should be just fine. All repairs are done. Her spleen had to be removed. I have spoke with the nurses. How would you feel if she was moved in here? Would make things easier for both patients." The surgeon suggested and Christine piped up.

"I want my baby in here with me." Christine answered and Mike nodded.

"I agree with my wife. We need Hannah with us." Mike said. The surgeon nodded and left.

"I'm going to step out and get a cup of coffee. Dad, can I assume you want one too?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You would assume right. Black." Mike answered. Kaitlyn leaned down and gave Christine a kiss on the cheek and then gave Mike a kiss on the forehead.

"She's…different?" Christine remarked after she left them.

"She faced a demon down today. I think she'll be just fine." Mike said. He gave Christine a kiss on the lips and watched the nurses rolling Hannah in. Hannah was sleeping but looked a lot better.

"We all will be." Christine answered as she pulled Mike in for another kiss.

"You are in a hospital, post-surgery, young lady." Mike said between kisses.

"I feel so much better. I just want to go home and get Hannah better and go back to normal." Christine said.

"As long as it is a normal with me in it?" Mike remarked.

"Absolutely. Now, I'm going to sleep, and I want Hannah to wake up with you holding her hand. Get to it." Christine ordered. Mike gave her another kiss and complied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Underground World**

Chapter 6

A full week later, Christine and Hannah were released from the hospital and Mike was beyond ready. Sleeping on a cot between their beds was not restful but he hadn't left them other then to eat, shower and coordinate with Sasha.

The impeachment proceedings were ongoing, and Christine had given a full statement from her hospital bed. It was hard for Mike to sit through because it was thorough, but he held her hand throughout it all. He had already decided to retire and become a part of Christine's ranch.

The car ride home was rough on both Christine and Hannah. The ranch hands were available and helped Mike get them inside. After a long trek up the stairs, Christine and Hannah was settled into Christine's bed. Hannah would be moved to her own bed later. She went to sleep, and Christine cuddled her close.

"Need anything?" Mike asked.

"I am good. Just glad to be home and glad to have her home." Christine said.

"I was thinking, in a few days I would drive up to St. Louis and clear my apartment out. Put my papers in. That okay?" Mike asked. He had sat down next to Christine and rubbed her leg.

"Sounds good to me. You should take Katie with you." Christine remarked.

"I'll ask her. I just wanted you and her firmly on your feet before I went." Mike said.

"We'll be fine. I think Katie needs to see a world outside of this ranch. I think she has forgotten it. So, are you sure about this?" Christine asked.

"Moving here? Retiring?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Christine said.

"I think that I need to be with you three. I am viewing this as a second chance. I'm not deserving of it, but I am not going to not pass it up." Mike said.

"It does certainly help that I was given immunity." Christine remarked.

"Chrissy, I would have felt the same if you ended up in prison." Mike insisted.

"I would have divorced you if I did. I would want you to find happiness. You deserve to have a wife in all senses, not just in name. You need a helpmate and companion, not someone you can see through a glass in a visitor's center at a prison." Christine said.

"Thank God I won't have to worry about that. I couldn't imagine me reentering the dating world. I am shocked with as bad as a job I did dating you, you ever said yes." Mike remarked.

"You were a diamond in the rough." Christine said with a smile.

"And you have me all polished now?" Mike responded.

"Not necessarily. Just bearable. Despite you not wanting to reenter the dating world, maybe when this is all over, we can have a date? Just dinner or something?" Christine suggested.

"I might be willing to go on a date with you." Mike teased.

"I would hope so." Christine said before pulling Mike down and giving him a long and passionate kiss.

**Two Weeks Later**

Christine and Hannah were finally on an upswing and Sasha would be staying with them over the weekend so Mike and Katie could go to St. Louis to pack up Mike's apartment and put his resignation in. If they were in better shape, Mike would have simply packed them up with him and made a family thing of it.

Still, it was nice to have the one on one time with his oldest daughter. Once Hannah was well enough, Mike planned an outing with her and was planning a date or weekend outing with Christine. He didn't have a lot of furniture and minimal clothes. Most of what he did have, he would be donating anyway. On Saturday, he took Katie on a college tour of St. Louis University. It went as well as he expected it to go. Katie was not loving the idea of moving so far away from her family, but she did pick up some brochures about online courses.

Mike was using vacation time he had banked up to get him through until his retirement was through. He had received a very handsome package that would financially take care of him and his family until well past his death. The impeachment proceedings had unearthed even more evidence against Reiss and Mike had also testified, along with Sasha and several other people. Mike hoped he would be impeached soon so they could put it all behind them.

As they drove back to the ranch, Mike noticed Katie looking at something on the iPad Mike had bought her. He had also gotten one for Hannah, wanting both girls to become connected to the outside world. He liked the isolation Christine had created but he also didn't want naïve, sheltered daughters.

"So, what are you looking at?" Mike asked.

"I was looking for hotels for you and Mom to go to. I think you need the time away." Katie said.

"We are planning on doing something after she is off her walker and Hannah is healed up. Dinner out or something." Mike replied.

"Dad, I'm old enough and we live on a ranch in the middle of nowhere. I can be with Hannah. Plus, we have the ranch hands." Katie said.

"We do but I still don't want to leave either you two just yet." Mike said.

"Or maybe we could do a family vacation, where you and Mom would have plenty of time to yourselves. You know how Mom loves the beach." Katie suggested.

"That is a good idea. I will talk to Mom. Maybe get us a condo or something like that." Mike agreed.

"I really like that you two have worked things out. I was afraid you wouldn't when you found everything out." Katie said.

"I love you girls and I love your mom. Initially, it was a hard pill to swallow, but I'm glad I did." Mike said.

"We love you. When you weren't there, there was always something missing. I think for the first time in years, Mom is happy. She deserves all that happiness and more." Katie said.

"I agree completely, sweet pea." Mike said with a smile.

The rest of the drive was made in relative silence and Mike was beyond thrilled to walk into the ranch house. He greeted Christine with a long kiss and gave Hannah a hug. He had no second thoughts on retiring or moving his life to Christine's ranch. It was an obvious choice and he couldn't be happier.

**Probably one more chapter after this. Thanks for those that you have reviewed and read. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized that I hadn't updated this story in forever, so I am now and will be tying it up at the same time! **

**Underground World **

Chapter 7

It took Christine and Hannah a while to recover. In that time, Reiss was impeached, and she and the girls were given a formal apology by the Vice-President, turned President. Mike's retirement was through and he adjusted to life on a ranch. Christine's had legitimized her businesses and cashed in on some of her investments. She was a hundred percent legitimate and Mike took over management of the ranch, with Christine's help.

Kaitlyn had started online college courses and Hannah had began attending the local high school. That caused Christine some anxiety, but Mike kept her busy. Once she recovered from her hip replacement, they went on horseback rides, picnics and exploring the ranch. They also went to counseling. It was not something they liked doing, but they had to get past everything. There were some tense moments, but they were both determined to work things out.

Finally, they got to go to the beach. Mike had rented a two-bedroom cottage and the girls were on break from school. They had made a lot of plans, including family pictures, but more than anything Christine wanted some time with Mike. The first night, they were laying in bed; listening to the waves crash.

"I love the ranch, but this is so calming." Christine said. Mike had his arms around her, and she stroked his cheek.

"It'll be a nice week." Mike agreed. The only thing they hadn't done was become reacquainted intimately. The counseling had brought some demons out and there had just not been an appropriate time. More than anything, Mike didn't want to scare Christine. Her nightgown that night was more provocative than what she normally wore.

"It will be." Christine said. Mike decided to take a chance and kiss her. They frequently kissed, but Mike was careful.

"Can I? Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"Please do." Christine said and Mike began kissing her again and running his hand up and down her hip until he realized that it was the one that had been replaced.

"Does that hurt? I don't want to hurt you. Or scare you." Mike asked. Christine smiled at him, and then rolled him onto his back.

"It doesn't and I am not scared. I know I can trust you. Mike, I've wanted this since you found us. I understand waiting, but I want this with you so badly." Christine insisted. She had straddled him and put her hands on his chest.

"I just never wanted to scare you. You've been through so much and the counseling brought some of it out." Mike said.

"It did, but I think we both need this. It isn't the most important part of our relationship, but I do think it is something we need to really rebuild things. We've dealt with the anger, the pain, the anxieties and the fears. Now, shut up and kiss me." Christine said before giving Mike a long and deep kiss. It was all the convincing Mike needed.

A couple hours later, Mike smiled at Christine. She smiled back at him and gave him another kiss. It reminded him a lot of their wedding night. Initially, things had been tense, and neither of them had been sure of the other, but they fell into a rhythm that led to a sweet passion. Christine had only lost her composure once and Mike simply held her through it. For all she had been through, it was amazing.

"You sure you're okay?" Mike asked. Christine had laid her head on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I am. It felt good. Really good." Christine admitted.

"I'm glad. Just for the record; I wanted this too, but I didn't want to hurt or scare you." Mike said.

"You didn't. You're amazing and I love you." Christine said.

"I love you too; and likewise. We'd better get some sleep. The girls have all kinds of plans." Mike remarked.

"Should be easier to sleep. Can you pull that blanket up higher? I am a bit cold." Christine asked. Mike immediately complied and he wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep quickly and Mike spent a little while reflecting. He had hated the undercover assignment, and he hated what Christine and his girls had gone through, but they were all recovering in the seclusion of the ranch. There was no media, there were few calls and it allowed them all the time they needed.

Mike had redeveloped a good relationship with both his daughters and through therapy, had worked through his prior issues with Christine. They talked about marital issues, losing Lucas, Christine keeping the girls away from him and everything that had happened. For the first time in years, Mike was completely happy and fulfilled. His girls were healthy and happy; and he and Christine were doing so much better. As much as he hated Reiss for what had happened, he was thankful for the undercover mission. Because of it, he got his family back.


End file.
